1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector for connecting a plurality of fiber ribbons to one another, and more particularly, to a ferrule that forms an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various optical devices are connected by means of fiber ribbons. Usually, a ferrule for optical connector is used to attain this. A plurality of fiber ribbons can be collectively attached to the ferrule for optical connector. For example, m number of optical fibers can be kept arranged in an n-row matrix on a joint end face of the ferrule. Both xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d are algebraic numbers that are indicative of natural numbers not smaller than 2. Various optical devices can be easily connected with use of the ferrule for optical connector of this type.
The present invention disclosed on claimed herein, in one aspect thereof, comprises a ferrule. The ferrule comprises: a block-shaped body; a plurality of through holes formed in the body, the through holes being penetrated by optical fibers, individually; a hole array opening in the front end face of the body, the hole array being formed of a plurality of lines of the through holes arranged in a plurality of tiers; a cavity formed in the body, the cavity extending from the rear end face of the body into the body, connecting with the respective inlets of the through holes inside the body, and storing a part of a fiber ribbon having the optical fibers to be inserted individually into the through holes; an insertion opening formed in the rear end face of the body, the insertion opening allowing the cavity to open in the rear end face of the body and receiving the optical fibers to be inserted individually into the through holes; a tiered bottom forming the bottom of the cavity, the tiered bottom having a plurality of projections each formed with a guide groove for guiding each of the optical fibers toward the inlet of each of the through holes, the respective positions of the projections of the tiered bottom being differentiated in stages between adjacent columns of the hole array; and an opening formed in one of outer surfaces of the body parallel to rows of the hole array, the opening allowing the tiered bottom to be exposed through the one outer surface.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific example, while indicating preferred embodiment of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.